Calming the Storm
by BecsX
Summary: It had been a week since Merlin had returned to service, three since Arthur's heart had slowed to a steady beat rather than the frenzied pounding of that day. He still woke in the night, hand reaching towards the phantom of his dreams. S4 SPOILERS SDCC


**Title:** Calming the Storm  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Merlin/Arthur  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spoilers for Season 4! (From what we've seen from the SDCC trailer)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Merlin... if I did, I'd have these two goin at it like bunnies. Serious.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season 4- What we've seen in the SDCC trailer  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It had been a week since Merlin had returned to Arthur's service, three since Arthur's heart had slowed to a steady beat rather than the frenzied pounding of that day. Even still he woke in the night, hand reaching towards the phantom of his dreams.  
><strong>AN: **Big thanks to my good friend, Jenn for her help with this one. You're awesome, Jenn!

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Merlin had returned to Arthur's service, three since Arthur's heart had slowed to a steady beat rather than the frenzied pounding of that day. Even still he woke in the night, hand reaching towards the phantom of his dreams where he saw the boulders falling, but instead of the reality relived- having his view of Merlin cut short by the boulders- in his dreams he was able to see Merlin as clear as if he were standing next to him. He was able to see the boulder impact his shoulder pushing him to the ground with a sickening crunch, able to see the pain slicing through Merlin as the second pinning his legs, the fear in his eyes before the third crushed his skull.<p>

He woke from these dreams frantic, his breathing laboured and his heart hammering almost out of his chest. It was worse when Merlin was still under Gaius' care, not quite out of the danger of his wounds brining him down, the threat of losing Merlin still present in the forefront of the Prince's mind. It was those times, when he couldn't reason with himself that the dream wasn't his reality, that he pushed himself out of his bed and out of his chambers mindless of the cold and his state of undress. He ran headlong to Gaius' chambers slowing only when he reached the physicians door not wanting to startle the old man out of his sleep. He would push the door open quietly and stealthily make his way across the chamber and up into Merlin's small room, shutting the door with a quiet click.

The first few days after they had returned to Camelot, Merlin's limp body carried in Percival's arms, Merlin didn't wake when Arthur entered in the dead of night. He barely woke at all, in fact. Arthur would sit next to Merlin's bed when the dreams woke him, watching the rise and fall of his chest and matching his breathing to Merlin's his hand resting on top of his friends reassuring himself with the warmth of it. He let this simple action calm the storm of uncertainty surrounding him since he woke from his nightmare. Arthur often fell asleep like this, waking to a crick in his neck from the odd angle that his head had lolled in the hours spent asleep but smiling in spite of it; the steady breathing of his servant soothed any frayed nerves immediately.

It was a week into Merlin's recovery that he first woke when Arthur let himself into his room, his eyes flying open the instant Arthur's hand settled over his. They didn't speak that night. Arthur's eyes stared into Merlin's, his breath catching as he realised how desperately he had needed to see those beautiful eyes looking back at him but no words were exchanged. Instead, Merlin twisted his hand beneath Arthur's and curled his long fingers around the sword calloused hand of his Prince and squeezed lightly, the corners of his mouth lifting into a hesitant smile. Arthur threaded his fingers between Merlin's and squeezed back returning his smile and resting his other hand atop Merlin's brow, smoothing the mess of hair away from his eyes. Arthur didn't know when he had fallen asleep that night, all he knew was when he woke; he was more on the bed than in the chair and the feel of his hand still clasped tightly in Merlin's triggered a smile so wide it almost hurt.

Another two weeks passed before Merlin arrived in Arthur's chambers, moving slower that was his norm but looking healthy enough for light duties. Arthur allowed himself a pang of sadness that their late night meetings would end, but consoled himself with Merlin being healthy. Alive.

That night, Merlin came to Arthur.

Now, when he woke, Merlin pushed himself up beside Arthur and placed a comforting hand on the outstretched arm, whispering words of comfort into Arthur's neck, pressing his lips to the skin he found there, soothing his worry the best way he knew how.

* * *

><p>Please remember to review<p> 


End file.
